


El polvo estelar de mí susurrará "Te amo"

by LadyKadilion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1am to 3:30am, Angst and Tragedy, Español | Spanish, F/M, I am tired guys, SO MUCH ANGST GUYS, Why Did I Write This?, despite all this I am proud, sorry for this, written in the early morning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia de como dos amantes se adentraron juntos en una región olvidada de la Galaxia, con el objetivo de vencer de una vez por todas al enemigo que amenazaba sus vidas y las de todos en el Universo, teniendo como única  arma la fuerza bruta de sus poderes, y la unión única de sus corazones entrelazados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El polvo estelar de mí susurrará "Te amo"

**Author's Note:**

> Me tomó dos horas y media escribir este fic en mi cuaderno de notas, y más de seis horas traspasarlo a un documento de texto. Ya habrán visto las advertencias, pero vuelvo a prevenirlos; este fic es angustioso, es triste, lloré escribiéndolo, pero estoy orgullosa de haberlo terminado, debido a que es uno de los pocos fics que he podido terminar en un arranque de inspiración tan catártico como el que tuve anoche.  
> Espero que disfruten, no se olviden de dejar kudos y comentarios si es que les fue de su agrado, y no se frenen con los últimos, que aquí se acepta toda crítica constructiva.  
> Como punto final, voy a resaltar que el título es de un poema de David Jones, sacado de su libro "Love and Space Dust", pueden encontrar el poema completo al final.  
> Mientras escribía el fic también escuché un poco de música:  
> "Soulseeker" de Two steps from Hell  
> "No son of mine" del OST de Game of Thrones  
> "The real North" del OST de Game of Thrones

Existe una región en el Universo, fría y oscura como lo estuvo una vez el cosmos antes de su nacimiento, un sector de la galaxia donde se dice que las estrellas agónicas llegan a morir en el último siglo de sus milenarias vidas, donde los planetas son nada más que rocas ásperas y secas, fantasmas moribundos, deambulantes en una oscura nebulosa desprovista de vida, solo espejos de lo que alguna vez fue un próspero pasado, ya ahora apagado por el tiempo.

Leyendas antiguas como el tiempo se remontan a un periodo en el que las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, de planetas llenos de vida y de civilizaciones nacientes, pero las cuales fueron arrasadas por una fuerza destructora descomunal, imparable. Cientos de años de muerte y destrucción, de voces acalladas y de pueblos silenciados, de los cuales quedan retazos de lo que alguna vez fue llamado “la gran mortandad”.

Un ser, un gigante, un titán, dicen algunos escritos. Un ser tan lleno de odio que con solo alzar sus manos podía desintegrar la vida y reducir el brillo de las estrellas hasta convertirlas en fantasmas gaseosos. Un monstruo que se atrevió a servir a la muerte, utilizando un poder omnipotente del cual ni siquiera las lenguas más antiguas se atrevían a mencionar.

Gracias a ese ser, nada puede sobrevivir esa región del Universo más, nada es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer resurgir la chispa de la vida, haciendo retroceder las sombras de la muerte que el mismo comanda desde su trono en el núcleo mismo de esa mortandad, cuales se arrastran por las constelaciones colindantes como dedos esqueléticos, los cuales solo brindad de oscuridad cada partícula que tocan.

Y así mismo, nada puede adentrarse dentro de esta región oscura, sin ser absorbido por las tinieblas que él dirige, las cuales envuelven a los forasteros como una mortaja, haciéndoles sentir en su fuero interno la proximidad del peligro, y la amenaza de la inevitable muerte.

Él es dueño y señor de cada alma moribunda que se adentra en sus dominios, por esa razón, cuando dos mortales se atrevieron a desafiarlo, adentrándose entre el negro polvo estelar y las estrellas moribundas que no ofrecían más que gélidos retazos de luz entre las tinieblas, el Titán se vio obligado a responder a la afrenta utilizando su poder destructivo sobre los invasores.

Pero los invasores tenían algo que Thanos desconocía, y pudieron hacer frente a los primeros ataques del titán, penetrando en los confines de la devastada nebulosa hasta llegar al núcleo mismo de ésta.

Ahora, y tras una larga lucha contra el titán loco, ambos seres mortales parecían haber llegado al máximo de su resistencia. Heridos y cansados, protegiéndose el uno al otro, solo hallaban sus fuerzas en la esperanza de que si lograban acabar con el titán, no solo ellos, sino toda la galaxia e incluso el Universo sería librado de las garras mortíferas de la oscuridad que le precedían. No habría más muerte, no habría más destrucción, y la chispa de la vida lograría resurgir una vez más en los confines oscuros del cosmos que alguna vez sufrió bajo su dominio.

Ambos seres tenían un lazo especial, y a pesar de la responsabilidad que tenían sobre sus hombros, cuando ya todo poderosos héroe había sido vencido por el titán frente a ellos, cuando en un punto la esperanza no parecía nada más que un sueño solemne, ambos luchaban también, en el fondo de sus corazones, por preservar y salvaguardar la unión que compartían, el futuro que sabían se perdería si el monstruo lograba dominar y vencer.

Todo se perdería, cada alma del universo, cada estrella brillante en la bóveda celeste, cada encuentro nocturno y palabra de afecto que ellos guardaban en sus recuerdos y en sus corazones, atesorado como la más preciada reliquia.

Y ahora, cuando parecía que el Titán retrocedía ante la potencia del contraataque de la pareja, un embate de su mano enguantada golpeó de lleno la atmósfera a su alrededor, destruyendo con una onda expansiva partes del frío asteroide donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, y lanzando a ambos contrincantes por el aire, estrellándose estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Uno de ellos, un ser sintético con la apariencia de un hombre, había sido herido previamente, y yacía semiinconsciente a un lado de su compañera, la cual se incorporó rápidamente y alzó sus brazos ante ella, creando un escudo escarlata en un intento de bloquear los continuos ataques que el titán loco profería en su dirección.

“¡Vision! ¡¿Vision, puedes oírme?!” La voz desesperada de la mujer pelinegra rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la mente del ser sintético, el cual abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

“Vision, necesito que huyas de aquí… necesito que te vayas. La piedra no puede caer en manos de…” Un fulguroso estallido cortó sus palabras y la mujer cayó de rodillas. Utilizando toda la energía posible, invocó un enorme escudo de fuerza que envolvió a ambos con su energía protectora.

“No voy a abandonarte” Vision ya se había incorporado, apoyando sus codos en el suelo. Observó sus piernas, las cuales habían sufrido más el impacto. Podía ver, en una de ellas, la carne sintética abierta y el hueso de vibrarium, de un plateado friolento, reflejar el fulgor de los poderes de la bruja escarlata. Ya no podía sentirlas.

“¡Tienes que salir de aquí!” Wanda gritó, presa del pánico, cuando su escudo de fuerza empezó a debilitarse con el poder de los embates de su enemigo. “¡No puedes correr peligro! ¡Puedo vencerle!”

“No puedes sola, Wanda, no voy a abandonarte” como pudo, se arrastró con ayuda de sus brazos hasta donde la joven se encontraba arrodillada, al borde de sus fuerzas. “Toma mi mano y absorbe mi energía, enfócate en la gema de la mente, se… sé que puedes absorber parte de su poder.”

Él extendió su brazo y rozó su muñeca. Ella no bajó la mirada, pero Vision podía ver el rastro reluciente que las lágrimas habían dejado a su paso por sus mejillas cenicientas.

“¡Voy a drenar toda tu posibilidad de sobrevivir!” Lloró la mujer, mientras su escudo parpadeó ante sus ojos.

“No hay ninguna posibilidad en mi futuro si es que eres tú la que no logra sobrevivir”

_Toma mi poder, Wanda._

Cuando la calidez de sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos propios, Vision sintió la mente de Wanda conectarse con la suya, y así mismo, el poder de la Piedra del Infinito instalada en su cabeza palpitar con una fuerza descomunal al ser drenada, protestando ante la invasión. Vision resistió el dolor que le producía el ser despojado de la energía que utilizaba para regenerarse, dando la bienvenida a la figura de su compañera en su mente, brindándole su poder con todo lo que quedaba de su fuerza.

Y entonces se hizo el caos.

La enorme carga de energía que Wanda había recibido hizo explotar su poder en todas direcciones; fulgurosas llamaradas de energía escarlata envolvieron a la joven, creando un torbellino que aumentaba en intensidad a medida que ésta se incorporaba en todo su esplendor y alzaba los brazos hacia el Titán frente a ella, amenazadora e imparable, mientras Vision fue expulsado metros hacia atrás, dejando su cuerpo malherido fuera del alcance del poderoso enemigo que amenazaba la vida de ambos.

Desde su posición, el ser sintético pudo apreciar como la atmósfera alrededor de la mujer relucía de un intenso escarlata mientras el poderoso torbellino de poder incontrolable crecía en intensidad, fuerza y magnitud. Puro caos originado de un núcleo inaccesible, luchando contra una fuerza devastadora, que poco a poco retrocedía, sin poder dar freno al poder de la Bruja Escarlata. 

Vision observó anonadado la caótica tormenta de fulguroso poder, la cual rozaba sin dañar su piel carmesí en calidad olas de energía, electrificando su interior y dándole las fuerzas suficientes para erguir el torso unos segundos de su posición en el suelo, observando la escena con miedo en su corazón.

“¡Wanda!” Su grito desesperado se ahogó en la furia de la tormenta, no pudiendo llegar a la menuda figura en el centro de todo ese caos.

El miedo y la desesperación del ser sintético no pudieron cortar los metros que le separaban de la mujer que amaba. Sin poder llegar a ella por ningún medio, sin poder sacarla de ese catastrófico trance en el que se había sumido, el cual parecía engullir su figura, y Vision se preguntó, con temor, si esa energía caótica que bailaba peligrosamente alrededor de la figura de la joven terminaría engullendo no solo a Thanos, sino a ella también.

Pero el miedo que atenazaba su corazón no era comparable al horror que paralizó sus entrañas al observar una gigantesca figura surgir de ese torbellino de poder incontrolable como si nada, posicionándose en frente de la figura de la joven, quien, ante advertir la cercanía de su oponente dirigió la energía de sus manos, levitando su figura metros por sobre el suelo, solo para ser traía de vuelta al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando el titán loco levantó el puño enguantado contra ella, conde relucían cinco brillantes piedras de un poder indestructible y mortal.

El torbellino escarlata disminuyó su intensidad, pero no cesó, mientras, la mujer que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, seguía moviendo sus manos y brazos en una intrincada danza, bloqueando con escudos rojo sangre los ataques de su enemigo.

“¡Tú no lo tocarás! ¡No te dejaré!” Wanda gritó de dolor cuando uno de los ataques de Thanos traspasó sus defensas y golpeó sus costillas, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla contra el suelo otra vez, pero Vision se estremeció de terror al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de un crujido y el jadeo desesperado de Wanda. 

“¡Wanda!”

Desde su posición en el suelo, a unos metros de Wanda y Thanos, Vision solo podía observar, impotente, como el poder de las piedras del infinito incrustadas en el guante metálico iba mellando el torbellino de energía que había creado la joven, y como ésta, cansada y ensangrentada, pero aún con suficiente energía como para protegerlos a ambos, se arrodillaba en el suelo, bajo un escudo de fuerza.

“Tu poder es honorable muchacha, lo admito ahora” Vision nunca pensó que una voz pudiera hacerle sentir una sensación tan cruda y fría de terror, pero la voz gélida de ese ser le congelaba en su lugar y le hacía imposible el moverse. “Pudiste haber tenido una gran posición en mi ejército, pudiste haber obtenido más poder del que te imaginas. Todavía estás a tiempo de recapacitar.”

Otro embate en el aire de esa monstruosa mano enguantada y los brazos de Wanda cayeron inertes a su lado, seguido de un alarido de dolor de la muchacha, y el cese total del torbellino de energía escarlata, el cual no parecía haberle hecho un rasguño al Titán Loco, el cual se erguía sobre ellos, sonriéndoles amenazadoramente.

“Apártate muchacha, y dame al androide”

“No” Wanda jadeaba, y el resuello de su respiración formaba una nube de cristales escarchados. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus manos ensangrentadas sobre el suelo pedregoso. “No… no lo haré”

“Wanda, apártate, por favor…” Vision temblaba de miedo. Miedo por el imponente enemigo que los observaba impertérrito, miedo ante la posibilidad de perder la piedra que le daba toda su vida, y miedo… no, no miedo; terror ante la amenaza de muerte que se cernía sobre Wanda, quien no parecía querer dejar de protegerle, a pesar de presentar más daño del que un cuerpo mortal pudiera soportar. “Sal de aquí Wanda, entrégame…”

“¡NO!”

Thanos soltó una estridente carcajada, la cual se hundió en el cerebro de Vision como un cuchillo carnicero, estremeciendo de horror cada fibra de su ser. Los ojos del Titán loco se posaron sobre la mujer en el suelo frente a él, y después en el cuerpo herido de Vision, a unos metros de la escena.

Sabía que era un sentimiento irracional, pero Vision tenía la inquietante sensación de que esos ojos fríos y calculadores analizaban la vulnerabilidad de su alma, como quien observa un insecto en su comida predilecta, listo para aplastarlo.

“Has elegido una mujer muy leal, androide. Es una lástima.” Y con ello, volvió a levantar la gigantesca mano enguantada, sin apartar los ojos de la figura del ser sintético, a pesar de no ser él su próximo objetivo.

“Por favor, te lo ruego. Solo toma la piedra… ¡Por favor!” Sin apartar los ojos de los de Thanos, Vision logró, a pesar de la inmovilidad de sus piernas, arrastrarse unos metros hacia Wanda, utilizando sus brazos y lo último que quedaba de su fuerza.

“Lo haré, androide, pero antes…” Thanos apartó los ojos de la figura de Vision, dirigiéndolos hacia la mujer a sus pies, la cual ahora yacía inerte en el suelo.

_No_

_No no no no no_

_¡NO!_

“¡NO, POR FAVOR!” Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, Vision logró arrastrarse hasta quedar a solo un metro del cuerpo ahora semiinconsciente de Wanda. “¡Te lo suplico! ¡Toma la piedra! ¡TOMALA!”

“Vision…” El susurro de Wanda acarició sus oídos como un bálsamo, una cálida caricia en ese mundo de horror que parecía no tener fin. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y observaron el rostro de Vision, como queriendo grabar en su memoria el rostro del hombre que amaba. “Vision, mi amor… lo siento tanto.”

Al ver una solitaria lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, Vision estiró la mano hacia su hermoso rostro mortecino, sintiendo sus músculos sintéticos protestar por el esfuerzo, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la suavidad de su mejilla, su cuerpo pareció ser presa de una energía invasiva, la cual le quitó todo control de sus extremidades, paralizándolo en su lugar, con un brazo extendido hacia Wanda, en un vano intento de llegar y acariciar su rostro, aunque sea una última vez.

_¡Tienes que vencerlo! ¡Tienes que romper su poder y liberarte!_

“Te negaste a entregarme la piedra de la mente la primera vez que te la pedí, androide” Thanos bajó el brazo con fuerza, y ante la mirada horrorizada de Visión, Wanda gritó frente a él, presa de un estremecimiento convulso. Sus brazos cedieron y la joven pareció ser aplastada de lleno contra el suelo por una fuerza invisible. “Te negaste a entregármela aun sabiendo que la Tierra corría peligro, aun sabiendo que tus seres queridos serían eliminados de no cumplir con lo que te pedí desde un principio. No te atrevas a suplicarme por misericordia.” 

Otro embate, otro alarido, más fuerte que el anterior, surgió de la garganta de Wanda, mientras Vision seguía paralizado, gritando internamente de impotencia y desesperación.

“No… detente, por favor…” Lagrimas caían por el rostro ceniciento de la joven, mientras se retorcía inútilmente en el suelo ante la tortura propinada por el Titán loco. 

Otro alarido rompió los sollozos de la joven, y una vez más se vio empujada contra el suelo, el cual ya empezaba a agrietarse bajo el peso invisible. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de su boca, y Vision sintió furia impotente y dolor mezclarse en un torbellino enardecido en su interior, pero no fue suficiente para romper el poder que se cernía sobre su cuerpo paralizado.

“P… por favor….” Los ojos de Wanda se posaron en los de Vision, inertes y paralizados en su figura ensangrentada.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y luchando contra el intenso dolor en su cuerpo roto por la tortura impuesta por el gigante, ella misma extendió su mano hacia Vision, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos paralizados.

Vision sintió su mente entrelazarse con la de la joven. Imágenes descoloridas atravesaron sus ojos, seguidas de una sensación de dolor insoportable pero que Wanda lograba controlar a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro.

_¿Recuerdas?_

La voz de Wanda sonaba rota y desesperada, teñida por el dolor y la agonía que atenazaba su cuerpo, embotada en los sollozos que gorgoteaban de su garganta, sin control alguno, mientras su mente trabajaba en crear un lazo mental con él y así evitar que presenciara, impotente, la horrorosa imagen frente a sus ojos paralizados.

_¿Recuerdas… la primera vez que dije que te amaba?_

**Wanda…**

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía mirarte a los ojos…

Otro alarido rompió la imagen que se había formado frente a él, pero fue distorsionada hasta convertirse en un sonido de fondo ante la visión de una figura que emergió de entre las sombras embotadas de su mente, envuelta en cálida y reconfortante luz escarlata.

“¿Recuerdas?” La figura escarlata de Wanda se acercó a él en su mente, tendiéndole las manos, las cuales él tomó entre las suyas sin dudar. A pesar de saber que era una proyección, el no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la calidad de sus dedos entre los suyos.

“Si, recuerdo.” El rostro de Wanda se iluminó con una sonrisa tan hermosa y llena de vida que Vision no pudo evitar alzar sus manos y acariciar sus mejillas entre ellas.

“Tu tomaste mi rostro, tal como lo haces ahora…”

Él escuchó un grito de fondo, pero se centró en los ojos grises de la mujer frente suyo, en lo real que se sentía la calidez de su piel bajo sus dedos, en lo hermoso que eran sus labios, y lo desesperado que se sentía al querer fundirse en ellos hasta que no quedara nada más en el mundo o el universo, más que ellos, más que su peso en sus brazos, sus cálidos labios contra los suyos y el suave palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho.

Ella alzó sus manos, acariciando su rostro sintético, la piel inusualmente carmesí y las líneas donde el vibrarium se mezclaba con la carne.

“Tú me dijiste que no me merecías, a pesar de que habías llegado a la conclusión de que tu corazón había empezado a latir por primera vez cuando posaste los ojos sobre mí, ese día, en la Torre Avenger, después de haber surgido del cofre en el que habías sido creado.”

Un alarido lo sacó de su ensueño, y se atrevió a despegar por primera vez los ojos del rostro de su amada, sintiendo una desesperación casi palpable al observar como la proyección parecía desdibujarse a su alrededor.

_¡Wanda!_

Las manos de la joven agarraron con firmeza el rostro de Vision y lo obligaron a volver a mirarla a los ojos.

“Mi corazón también latió por ti la primera vez que te vi en la Torre, la primera vez que me adentré en tu mente.” Las manos de Wanda se deslizaron por su pecho, hasta posicionarse sobre la región donde debía encontrarse su corazón. “¿Recuerdas que más te dije?”

“Que… que no importaba el cuerpo que tuviera la persona amada”

Los ojos grises de Wanda se iluminaron con añoranza, y su sonrisa surgió con más fuerza en su rostro. Vision parpadeo al evocar la memoria solemne de su yo pasado, confundido ante las palabras de la joven que tanto amaba, pero que sentía no merecer a pesar de todo.

“Que el amor era para las almas, no los cuerpos”

Vision sintió algo húmedo entre sus dedos, y se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Wanda estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Conmocionado, el trató de enjugarlas con sus pulgares.

“Recuerda Vision, que voy a amarte, a pesar de que no me encuentre a tu lado, a pesar… a pesar de que me arrebaten la oportunidad de permanecer contigo.”

Los alaridos habían cesado casi por completo, seguían en el fondo de su conciencia, como una cacofonía que tratada de arañar las capas de su cráneo hasta llegar al núcleo donde ambos se encontraban.

“Mi amor por ti prevalecerá más allá del tiempo, porque para un alma no existe tiempo ni espacio, solo infinito, solo esto.” Las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas, y los brazos de la joven rodearon el cuello de Vision, acercando su rostro al suyo. “Y cuando nuestra vida llegue a su fin, cuando nuestros cuerpos mortales sean sometidos bajo el peso de la muerte, nos volveremos a reencontrar, amor mío, porque existimos más allá de la materia, más allá de nuestras vidas, somos el cosmos mismo, nuestro amor subsistirá en el polvo estelar por eones de tiempo, creando vida a nuestro alrededor.”

Sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza, como queriendo protegerla de la realidad cruel que se cernía sobre ellos, que poco a poco les arrebataba el escaso tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

“Te amo Wanda, te amo más allá de mi propia existencia”

La proyección a su alrededor se empezó a desdibujar una vez más, y él, desesperado, se aferró con fuerza a la joven y enterró su rostro en su cabello negro, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho, reteniéndola unos segundos más, mientras ésta, con el rostro brillante por las lágrimas derramadas, se alzaba en la punta de sus pies, y unía por última vez, los labios con los de su amado.

Se fundieron en los labios del otro por un momento interminable, viviendo sus últimos minutos de armonía y consuelo que tendrían en los brazos del otro. Memorias y recuerdos irrumpieron en sus mentes acongojadas; la vez primera que posaron los ojos en el otro; la primera vez que la tomó entre sus brazos, rescatándola de las ruinas de la ciudad de Sokovia y su inevitable muerte; la vez que el equipo volvió a reunirse después de la separación, y la alegría que sintió en su interior al ver su rostro una vez más; La emoción inexplicable y arrolladora que sintió cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa por sobre la olla de paprikash que había intentado cocinar para ella; la primera vez que habían volado juntos, y ella celebró su logro lanzando sus brazos sobre su hombros y dando vueltas con él en el aire, recordando como su cálido peso entre sus brazos lo había hecho sentir, vivo, humano, y como cada sonrisa, cada mirada llena de amor, cada caricia llena de ternura, habían hecho palpitar su corazón sintético como ninguna otra cosa en el universo lo hubiese logrado hacer.

“Y te amaré Wanda, por siempre, _hasta que las estrellas se quemen”_

Cuando abrió los ojos una vez más, el peso cálido de cuerpo de la mujer que amaba había desaparecido de entre sus brazos, y ante él solo quedaba un cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado, que le devolvía la mirada con vacíos ojos grises, desprovistos de emoción o vida alguna, y como único contacto, un brazo roto extendido hacia él, y la delicada mano que alguna vez acarició su rostro con ternura, que calmó sus demonios interno y que el tanto adoraba besar, yacía inerte y fría, entrelazada con la suya propia.

Vision gritó.

Gritó de dolor, de agonía. No como un ser que luchara contra el enorme poder que lo había estado controlando, no como un individuo con miedo a la muerte o al enemigo que amenazaba su vida, sino como un hombre; un hombre al que el dolor desgarraba por dentro, carcomiendo todo su ser en nada más que la agonía. Un hombre sabedor de que lo había perdido todo.

Un alarido desgarrador irrumpió en la oscuridad de las constelaciones colindante, un rugido descomunal de pura miseria y desesperación. Gritó y gritó hasta romper el poder que lo había retenido en su lugar. Gritó de dolor al sostener el cuerpo inerte de la joven entre sus brazos, dolor al sentir su piel fría, al ver sus hermosos ojos muertos y no ver el brillo que alguna vez los poseyó, dolor al sentir su corazón quieto contra su propio pecho.

Y sobre él, Thanos rió de triunfo, hasta que los gritos de dolor y agonía del hombre a sus pies se convirtieron en gritos de ira, de furia…

**_De odio._ **

Se dice que el Titán loco no alcanzó a levantar su mano enguantada cuando el hombre sintético, que lleno de furia y dolor, presa de una energía descomunal, atacó contra su figura con la fuerza de mil hombres.

Otros dicen que, a kilómetros del lugar y después de miles de años de oscuridad perpetua, se pudo ver en el cielo estrellado, el resplandor de una luz enceguecedora, la cual no fue otra cosa que el poder de ambos seres luchando, y que si ponías suficiente atención, se podían escuchar los alaridos de terror del Titán al ser sometido por la fuerza bestial del hombre sintético, quien lo acorraló en su mismo trono, y quitó la vida con un estallido de su poder, sacrificando lo último que quedaba de su energía en vencer al monstruo que le quitó la vida a la única mujer que alguna vez lo vio como un hombre, y que él amó más que su propia existencia.

Existen otras versiones, canticos y leyendas dispersos por la galaxia a lo largo del tiempo, los cuales hablan de un evento colosal en esa parte del Universo, cual hizo retumbar los sistemas planetarios y movió cuerpos celestes de sus órbitas; un evento astronómico de tal magnito, dando origen a la enorme nebulosa que ahora cubre gran parte de un sector antes olvidado por el cosmos mismo, considerado desolado y muerto.

La historia puede verse en el cúmulo de estrellas circundantes en los cielos de cada planeta que vio su nacimiento de aquel fenómeno; la historia de un ser maléfico, el cual jugó con un poder más grande del que podía comprender, que acabó con mundo enteros en sus ansias de control, y las historia de los dos amantes que se aventuraron juntos en la región más oscura de la galaxia para derrotarlo, sacrificando sus vidas con ello.

Otra versión dice que fue el desprendimiento de las mismas piedras del Infinito lo que purgó de muerte y trajo vida a ese lugar. Ahora la región se encuentra cargada de vida, y se dice que las piedras han desaparecido dentro de ese cumulo estelar de polvo cósmico. 

Pero lo cierto es que si logras adentrarte al núcleo de la nebulosa, es posible que encuentres el punto exacto donde tuvo lugar la última batalla, y allí mismo verás seis estrellas viajando unidas en una sola orbita. Pero cuidado, porque las piedras no estarán solas, debido a que como cuentan las narraciones, el brillo de la nebulosa no es otra cosa que el alma de los dos amantes, ahora fundidas con las piedras, las que brillan escarlata y dorada en el firmamento, envolviendo con su velo las nuevas estrellas del cumulo celeste; un regalo de las mismas piedras, se dice, que cuando fueron liberadas de las garras del enemigo, brindando a ambos amantes un espacio en el firmamento, bailando juntos alrededor de las estrellas. 

Ahora protegen como enormes guardianes celestiales el poder que tantos seres del universo trataron de utilizar para la destrucción, y que ahora, libre de todo control o dominio, se dedica a la creación, en un sector alguna vez olvidado de la galaxia, que resurgió de vida una vez más, gracias al último sacrificio, hecho por su amor.

EL FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que han llegado hasta aquí, les pido gracias, muchas gracias por leer.  
> No se si voy a traducir el fic, como mencioné en mi tumblr (Iamyourscarletvision) es muy largo y me costó mucho tiempo transcribirlo, pero el futuro dictaminará aquello.  
> Una vez más, gracias, espero que les halla gustado, y lo siento si es que no fue la temática que estaban esperando, se que es un tanto fuerte el simple hecho de pensar en nuestro otp pasando por ese tipo de situación.  
> Muchas gracias, comenten y dejen kudos, y que tengan un buen día o noche :)


End file.
